Sometimes You Just Have to Grow Up
by Cinnamon Silver Tiger
Summary: Set during the Super S Series. Rini, Darien and the girls are stunned to find that a grown up Serena has taken the place of their klutzy leader.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Wish I did but never gonna happen.

Hey everyone…I used to write Sailor Moon fan fiction for this site a long time ago and figured I'd try and start up again and see where it goes. This story is set during the Super S series after Diana, Artemis and Luna's daughter, appears. It kind of just jumps right into the storyline; also there won't be any fighting scenes with the enemy or anything like that. This is based more on the relationship between Serena and everyone else. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as Rini skipped happily home from school. She was really happy about getting a perfect score on a test she had taken that day. Thinking about how she was going to rub it in Serena's face when she saw her she also wondered where Serena was. She had already stopped by Darien's after school to share her victory with her future father and had expected to find her klutzy mother already there smothering Darien with attention and whining when Rini had shown up. However Serena had not been there, in fact Darien had said that she hadn't been by after school in a while.

Thinking of this caused Rini to stop for a moment. Serena had been acting really weird lately and she wasn't the only one who noticed it. She had been on time for school for the past few weeks. She was actually getting increasingly better at her tests in school proving that she was in fact paying attention in class. It seemed as if she was changing for the better however it had Rini concerned. The girls just figured that maybe she was growing out of her crybaby stage and Darien seemed to be content without her and Rini fighting over him all the time. But to Rini it seemed like she was growing distant. She never argued with her over little things such as dessert and spending time with Darien anymore. It was almost like she was trying to give them space to be together, and while any other little girl would be glad that she wasn't being picked on anymore, it almost made Rini sad it was as if her future mother didn't want to spend time with her anymore.

Shaking her head and continuing on her way Rini finally made it home a few minutes later. She kicked off her shoes and stepped into her slippers and ran to the kitchen being greeted with the smell of lemon pie which was one of her favorite treats.

"Guess what mom? I got a perfect score on my math test!" She yelled out, expecting to see Serena's mother standing at the oven. But a different sight greeted her and she had to blink a few times to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

Serena turned around, she had already changed from her school uniform into a skirt and shirt that was covered by an apron and she was taking off oven mitts.

"That's great Rini! I'm proud of you…just like your father. Now go change and clean up and I'll have a piece of pie waiting for you when you come back down." Said Serena as she patted Rini on the head and gave her a sincere smile.

"Um…are you feeling ok Serena?" Rini asked.

"Of course I am…just felt like coming home and baking. Now hurry up and go change before the pie gets cold."

Rini looked at her funny but turned and went upstairs and changed like she was told. When she came back down to the kitchen there was a big slice of lemon pie waiting for her on the table with a glass of milk. She sat down and picked up a fork eyeing the pie warily wondering how it was going to taste. She had been victim to Serena's cooking before and wasn't sure if she was ready for it again. Cutting off a small piece and popping it into her mouth she chewed thoughtfully.

"Yum, Serena this is amazing! Where did you learn to cook like this?" She asked as she started shoveling the rest of the slice into her mouth.

"I've been practicing. How was the rest of your day at school?"

"It was ok…Melanie was sick today so I was kind of all by myself. I stopped by Darien's to show him my score on the way home. He said he hadn't really seen you in a while." Rini trailed off wondering why her future mother was spending so much time apart from them lately.

Serena just shrugged and didn't answer her but instead got up to get her another piece of pie since she had already finished her first piece. Rini watched her as she gulped down her glass of milk. She hurriedly ate the other piece then with a quick goodbye grabbed her bag again and ran out the door. She knew all of the girls would be at Rei's temple and she wanted to talk to them about Serena's strange behavior.

Serena watched her go, knowing where she was headed. She smiled a small, sad smile, and then went to post Rini's test up on the refrigerator.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey everyone thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I have a direction in which I want this story to go but I'm not sure, as I write it I might come up with new ideas that I incorporate. This is probably going to be a fairly short story, 5 chapters or less. But I'm open to ideas and love to hear what you all think.

* * *

"So she had lemon pie waiting for you when you got home? She hasn't seen Darien in a few days? And she told you good job on your math test? Something is seriously wrong with her it's like she's obsessed or something!"

"Mina, I think you mean possessed. Was the pie at least good? I didn't even know she could cook! Was it better than mine?"

"I highly doubt Serena's cooking was better than yours Lita. And something _is_ wrong with Meatball brains if she hasn't seen Darien in a few days. Usually we can't get her to show up at meetings or anywhere else for that matter on time because she won't pry herself off of him for more than a minute!"

"Now Rei you know that isn't true. Rini I'm happy you got a good grade on your test. Perhaps Serena is just realizing that she should be happy for you instead of mad at you for getting good grades. After all, we already know she's going to be the future queen…I don't think her grades really matter anymore. Not that she shouldn't still study and try harder to get better grades. But she has been doing much better than normal. She's passing all of her classes finally." Amy smiled at Rini, but Rini still wasn't convinced.

"Don't you feel like she doesn't want to spend time with you guys anymore? She's been on her own so much these past few weeks. I'm really worried about her you guys." Rini exclaimed.

"It will be ok Rini, don't worry. Sometimes everyone needs a little space. Serena isn't doing anything that is alarming. It seems like maybe she's just growing up a little." Mina assured her.

The girls all looked around at each other in understanding. It did seem as if their leader was on her own much more than normal but in being on her own it was as if she really was growing up much faster than any of them had expected her to.

* * *

Across town Darien looked up from his computer when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the clock, it was close to seven and it was late for any of the girls to be out on a school night. Wondering who would be knocking on his door, he got up and opened it slightly.

"Serena! What a surprise. I haven't seen you in a few days I was beginning to wonder if I had done something wrong." Darien said as he stepped aside and allowed Serena to enter his apartment.

She smiled and shook her head. "Of course not my love, I just needed a few days to myself that's all."

Darien noticed that there was sadness in her voice when she spoke and her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you. I missed you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Darien."

They looked at each other for a long time, just holding each other in the entryway to his apartment. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he picked her up and brought her over to the couch and sat her down on his lap. They laughed and talked about what had happened to themselves respectively over the last few days they hadn't seen each other for what seemed like forever. The next time Darien looked at his clock and it read almost ten he sighed and looked into Serena's eyes.

"As much as I don't want to move from this spot we both have school in the morning. I can drive you home so you don't have to walk." He kissed her softly and moved to get up from the couch.

He was stopped by Serena's small hand grabbing his own. He looked down at her and was surprised when she moved so that she was sitting on the couch directly in front of him.

"Serena –"

"Shh. Let's forget about school tonight. Forget about curfew. Forget about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Let's just be us tonight." Serena slowly raised herself up from the couch and slid her hands up Darien's chest and rested them there.

Darien looked at Serena for a few moments and silently wondered when he had missed his little rabbit growing up. When had she become this seductress that was standing before him silently telling him that she didn't want to go home? That she wanted to stay with him tonight. A few moments were all it took and Darien smiled down at Serena, rewarded with a smile from her that made him fall in love all over again.

"Just us." Was all he said as he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that started slowly, and grew into a fevered rush as he allowed her to slowly lead him backwards to his bedroom.

* * *

Rini quietly closed the door behind her as she walked into the house. She was home really late and didn't want Ikuko and Kenji getting mad at her. She slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall to the small staircase that led up to her room. Pausing at the bottom she looked back to Serena's closed door. After a second of thinking about it she figured that Serena was probably still up so she walked back down and quietly knocked on the door before opening it.

The lights were off so it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust. "Serena must have gone to bed early." She thought to herself. However that didn't stop her from walking across the room to the bed.

But when she got closer she noticed that the blankets and sheets weren't pulled back. There was no lump under them that would be Serena's body. Serena wasn't there. Rini went over to the window and looked out scanning the ground below hoping that maybe she would she her future mother climbing up the tree outside the window coming home just as late as she was.

But there was nothing. No sign of Serena. No sign that she was coming home soon. Rini sighed. She looked up at the moon and hoped that Serena was safe…wherever she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey everyone…sorry I haven't updated lately things have been kind of hectic. Both of my grandparents died and I have been super busy at work. Here it is though, I will probably have one more chapter out after this then it will be finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed…honestly it's the reviews that keep some people writing.

* * *

Serena woke up the next morning to the smell of sausage and pancakes. She stretched and smiled as the events of the night before replayed in her mind. She turned over and laid across the spot where Darien had occupied just minutes before, it was still warm. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just after nine. School had started over an hour ago for both her and Darien which caused her to smile again since he had done as she wished and forgotten about school.

She got up and wrapped herself in the sheet from the bed not wanted to get fully dressed yet. She opened the door and made her way to the kitchen only to be stopped in her tracks as the eyes of her future daughter landed on her from across the table. Both girls turned red and Serena quickly turned and went back into the bedroom and didn't return until she was dressed again. When she came back out Rini was complaining to Darien about how worried she had been when Serena hadn't come home.

"Serena is an adult Rini she can take care of herself. And where else would she have been? I told you yesterday we hadn't seen each other in a few days. I honestly didn't know that she was going to be stopping by last night." Darien said, as he flipped another pancake onto a plate that was already stacked high with the fluffy breakfast bread.

Serena walked over and stood on her tip toes to reach Darien's awaiting lips for a small kiss. "Not that I minded." He added with a smile.

Serena smiled again as she went to the table to sit down across from Rini. "I'm sorry that I worried you Rini. I just thought that it might be nice if Darien and I had some time to ourselves. Sometimes we need grown up time." She explained as Rini continued to glare at her.

"I'm not stupid Serena. I _know_ what you were doing last night. And may I just remind you that you are WAY too young to be doing such things! You aren't even experienced enough to be with Darien like that." Rini said with her nose in the air as she started eating her pancakes that Darien had just set in front of her.

"Now Rini-"Darien started but was quickly cut off by Serena.

"I wasn't calling you stupid Rini, and whether or not you do know what was going on last night it isn't any of your business. I am eighteen and you shouldn't even be **thinking** things like that at your age. I don't need a child telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing with my life. I think you need to start remembering that I am your mother. We may not be in the future and I may not be the age you know your mother now to be but it doesn't mean that you should get to sit here and tell me how to live my life."

Both Rini and Darien just looked at Serena as she stood up and headed for the hall that lead to front door of Darien's apartment.

"Serena, don't go." Darien said as he walked after her down the hall.

Rini just sat there feeling embarrassed and slightly upset.

Darien came back a few minutes later and sat down in the seat that Serena had just been in. A silence settled in for a few minutes before Rini was the first to speak.

"She's changing. She's becoming more and more like my mother every day."

"Last night was the first time I had seen her in almost a week. It was like I didn't even recognize her anymore. She's still the same Serena on the outside, but on the inside she isn't the whiny little girl I met four years ago." Darien said as he looked down at the table.

Rini watched him for a few moments before getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. She walked over and grabbed Darien's hand and tugged at him pulling him out of the chair. "C'mon! Let's go do something fun like go to the park. If you're gonna skip school and Serena isn't gonna spend the day with you, you can't waste a day like today."

Darien laughed at the ability his little girl had of making him smile and forgetting about everything bad that was going on. "Ok little one. Park it is." He said as he got up and grabbed his coat.

* * *

Serena walked into her house hours after she had left Darien's. She was so frustrated with Rini lately that she couldn't even stand to be around her that much anymore. She loved her daughter but there was never any rest from the relentless haranguing. It was getting old and she was growing up and it was no longer fun to pick on Rini like she used to two years ago when she had first met her.

She opened the door to her room and fell onto her bed. She had walked around the park just up the block from her house a few times, admiring the little lake in the middle where she sat and fed the ducks. This park wasn't nearly as big as the one where she and the girls would go and have picnics and play games during the summer when there was no school and they had all day to laugh and lay around. It was small but tranquil. Not too many people stopped on their way through so it was quiet and often deserted. Serena had been going there a lot lately to be by herself with her thoughts.

She was about to roll over and curl up for a nap when Luna leapt through the open window next to the bed and jumped a few feet startled that Serena had been right there.

"Serena I wasn't expecting you to be here. Why aren't you in school?" The small feline asked as she settled on the bed next to Serena.

"I just needed a day off Luna." Serena said, as she curled her body into a crescent shape with her back to the door so Luna was lying in the open space. Not wanting to get into where she had slept last night or why she had wanted the day off she quickly changed the subject. "Where are you coming from? Were you out with Artemis?"

"No he took Diana to the aquarium today." Luna said.

"So? Why aren't you there with them? You are Diana's mother after all. It would have only made sense for you to go with them."

"Diana said that she wanted some time alone to get to know her father." Luna said in a small voice with a hint of sadness that only Serena would detect for she was feeling the same way about Rini and her father.

"Luna…do you even get tired of having Diana around?" Serena asked with a far off look in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Of course not! How could you ask that Serena? She's my daughter after all."

"I know. I don't mean it in a _bad_ way but…Diana is always with Artemis. You two never get any alone time together anymore. I know she's your daughter but…she's your **future **daughter."

"Serena what are you saying?" Luna asked in an soft questioning voice, somehow she knew this wasn't just about her and Artemis but had something to do with Rini and Darien as well.

"Sometimes I wonder when Rini is supposed to be born. According to her age and the ages of our future selves at the time we went to fight the Dark Moon, she's supposed to be born within the next year and a half Luna." Serena said quietly. "But how is she to be born if I don't even get to be alone with Darien for a day without her stealing away his time and affections? You have the same problem with Diana and Artemis." She pointed out.

"Serena it doesn't take a year to conceive a child. You're being silly. We both have lots of time-"

"But do we Luna? Yea conceiving a child may not take a year but it isn't supposed to be just about having sex one time and getting pregnant. Being in love and being passionate about the person you're with…it's more than just being together for one night. It's building that relationship and learning everything about yourselves together. It's about exploring sex and each other's bodies. It's about fully trusting that person and knowing that when that time comes…when a child is involved that they will be there with you through it all. Just because were destined to have Rini and Diana…I don't want to lose the love I have for Darien. I don't want us to fall into some routine because we were told that was the way things had to be. I want us to find a life together on our own. Don't you wish that you and Artemis could go back to just being together and having no future to worry about…just being together in the moment?" Serena looked down at Luna and was slightly surprised to see tears forming in the feline's eyes.

Luna looked up at Serena and was overwhelmed by the emotions running through her. The lost love she had for Artemis, the love she felt for Diana and the despair she felt when she discovered that she no longer wanted to compete with her future daughter for her love's affection. The longing she felt for Artemis and her to be one, and the happiness she felt at the fact that Serena had truly grown up.

"I do know how you feel. And I feel terrible for wanting her to go back to the future…but I do. I imagine it's exactly how you feel about Rini and Darien. Serena I'm so sorry…I didn't understand. But I do now. I don't think I would have ever been able to find a way to express myself had you not done so for me. "

Serena hugged Luna and they both wept silently. After a few minutes they both looked at each other knew that they had to find a way to explain this without hurting anyone. "Thank you Luna. I really needed to just say it out loud. That I want Rini to go back to the future so Darien and I can work on a loving relationship and have a great bond for her to come into when it's time for her to be born."

Luna opened her mouth to say something but was startled by the movement at the door. Her eyes grew wide at the realization of who was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses that had been dropped and lay forgotten on the floor. "Rini…" She whispered.

Serena's eyes grew large and she turned quickly just in time to see her little girls pink pigtails flying out of the room. She jumped off the bed and hurried after her following her to her room upstairs. "Rini! Honey I'm sorry let me explain."

"No! You don't want me anymore! You don't love me! You never did!" Rini cried into her pillow. She scooted as far away from Serena as she could on her bed.

Serena sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to stroke Rini's hair. "It's not like that at all sweetheart. " She said softly. The tone of voice made Rini look up at her through teary eyes. With her eyes shut just listening to Serena made her feel like she was at home again and her mother was speaking to her in the soft loving tone she always used when she was trying to comfort her.

"I do love you. I love you very much Rini. And it's not that I don't want you around. It's just that…well when two people love each other they want to be together. And sometimes it's hard to be together when there are others around. Do you get what I'm trying to say Rini?" Serena turned a light shade of pink while explaining to Rini just exactly what she meant without sharing too much information.

Rini blushed into her pillow. Of course, how could she have been so blind? If she was always around, how was Serena and Darien ever supposed to have alone time? In order to conceive a child you had to be together intimately and if there was never any time for that then she wasn't even going to be born!

"I'm sorry Serena…it's just that I have so much fun here with you guys. But I understand now why you get so mad whenever I crash your and Darien's dates. I'm sorry momma." Rini crawled into Serena's lap and hugged her tightly. "I know what I have to do."

Luna jumped up onto the edge of the bed. "Well my daughter is much younger than you Rini…so how am I supposed to explain to her all of that?" She asked in an amused tone.

Rini smiled at up at her mother then down to Luna. "It's simple. I'll just tell Diana that it's time for us to go home now. That my mommy and daddy said were needed at home." Rini said, wiping the tears from her eyes. It was going to hurt leaving everybody behind but it was for the best…after all if she didn't leave now then she wouldn't be able to enjoy the company of everyone in the future either.

* * *

Serena walked slowly to Darien's apartment. She and Luna had just said goodbye to their future daughters. They had gone to the little park Serena had been to earlier. Since there was hardly ever anyone around it was simple for them to use the time key to travel back to the future. Rini had decided it would be easier to not say goodbye to everyone. She didn't want to be sad about going back but only think happy thoughts about what was to be. She thought that if she didn't have to stay goodbye to the girls and to Darien that it would be ok because she would see their future selves on the other side of the time warp.

Serena smiled as she thought of the farewell from her future daughter. She had hugged her tightly and given her a big kiss on the cheek and told her that she would always be in her heart. Serena sighed, she was going to miss her, But had a feeling that it wouldn't be far off until the little munchkin was back in their lives again.

She knocked on the door and was relieved when Darien came to answer less than a minute later. "Serena! I'm so glad you came back. Rini and I were worried about you, you were so upset earlier. Did you get the flowers? Rini picked them out all by herself for you."

She smiled thinking back to earlier when her and Rini had gone back to her room and picked up the flowers and put them in a vase on her nightstand. "Yes I did, thank you, I'm sorry about earlier, about running out like that. I know it was rude-"

"It's ok Serena. I understand where you were coming from. Where is Rini now?" Darien asked as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

Serena smiled a small sad smile. "She went home. Her and Diana both…they went home."

She felt Darien go stiff for a minute before relaxing again. "She didn't feel it necessary to say goodbye?" He asked.

Serena turned herself so that she was facing him and reached up and rested her palm against his cheek. "She thought it would be easier on everyone if she just left without having to say any painful goodbyes."

Darien stared into Serena's eyes for a moment before reading them and understanding what she meant. And while yes he was going to miss his future daughter very much, he had his future wife in his arms right now and he wasn't going to give that up for anything.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips before he took her up in his arms and walked towards the bedroom. Serena linked her arms around his neck and leaned up to continue kissing him. This was what being in love was about; sharing each other, sometimes being greedy to your own needs, and sometimes giving up something to make your loved ones happy. She giggled as he tossed her onto his bed and closed the door behind him. And as they laid there together, hours later, when he whispered "I love you" into her hair as they fell asleep she knew that she had done the right thing.

* * *

K guys one more chapter to go and then the story is done! Please, please, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed but special thanks to my last reviewer Sarah who made me want to finish this story. When I started it back in December I had a direction for which the story was going…I sadly regret saying that I no longer have any idea what that direction was. I have a million different things that I could do with it now that I have re-read what I've written so far but I don't feel like I can keep up with updates to continue on and make the story longer. So here is the long awaited last chapter…I hope it isn't too disappointing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Serena sat on the floor of her bathroom just staring blankly ahead at the little stick that was sitting on the edge of the counter. It had been months since Rini had left and Serena and Darien had been spending almost all of their time together. School was now out and everyone was enjoying their summer…some of them a little too much. But Serena knew that it was bound to happen soon…she just wasn't expecting it to be THAT soon.

She didn't budge when Luna nudged her way through the door and came to sit at her side. Luna followed Serena's gaze to the stick on the counter then looked back to Serena. After a double take and the realization of just what was the stick was she gave a little gasp and jumped onto Serena's lap.

"Serena! You're pregnant! Have you told Darien? How long have you known? Obviously not long Luna the stick is still on the counter. Oh my goodness I can't believe the princess is finally here. Serena you have to tell…Serena?" Luna cut herself off when she realized that she wasn't getting any kind of reaction from the blonde at all. She lifted her front paws and herself till she was face level to the girl and gently pawed her on the nose. Serena shook her head gently and looked down at Luna.

"I'm sorry Luna I'm just surprised. I knew this day would be coming but I wasn't expecting it to be now. I thought I had more time. What if I'm not ready? What if Darien isn't ready? Are we ready Luna?" Tears started forming in her eyes as she picked up the feline in her arms and hugged her close.

Luna smiled a big feline grin. "You are ready Serena. You both are. When Rini comes and you hold her for the first time you will know then more than ever that you are ready."

Serena smiled through her tears and shook her head in agreement, then got up and grabbed the stick and headed to Darien's to tell him the news with Luna following at her heels.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

"PUSH!"

"C'MON MEATBALL BRAINS PUSH HARDER!"

"LET'S GO SERENA YOU CAN DO IT!"

"SERENA FIGHT GIRL LET'S GET THAT PRINCESS OUT OF THERE!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF THIS ROOM! WHERE IS HE? THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

"Pluto what are you doing?" A calm serene voice asked through the mist of the time traveler's warp at the gates that lead to the Neo Crystal Palace.

The crimson eyed keeper of time smiled through the mist at her Queen before turning back to watch the scene unfold before her. The image of her Queen from the past in the middle of birthing the Princess was suspended in air as if on an invisible projector.

"Your Highness. I was just seeing how your future self is fairing with the birth of Small Lady."

Neo-Queen Serenity gave a small laugh as she came to stand next to Pluto and gazed upon the scenes unfolding before them. Rini came running up on the other side of Pluto and the two grown woman smiled fondly down to her.

"Did we miss it?" Rini and Diana asked in unison as Rini was doubled over catching her breath from running.

"Well you missed the parts you didn't need to see. But there, if you look now Small Lady, you are born." Pluto said, pointing her key staff towards the image of the newborn girl with a fluff of cotton candy pink hair wrapped in a pink blanket cuddled in her mother's arms.

Serena was smiling down at the little girl as Darien came up alongside her, hugging her and leaning down to kiss newborn Rini on the forehead.

Rini and Diana cooed towards the picture then turned towards her mother.

"No, my daughter, you may not go back." The Queen said, not looking away from the images as Rini opened her mouth to ask her mother a question.

Rini pouted but ran around Pluto to hug her mother. "I know I know. But I thought I'd try anyways."

Neo Queen Serenity laughed as she hugged her daughter. "Always the mischievous little rabbit."

* * *

Serena smiled down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Luna jumped up on the hospital bed and looked around quickly to make sure there were no nurses to shoo her away before she padded over to look over the edge of the pink blanket at Rini.

"She's beautiful Serena. She really is."

"I know Luna…I also know that you are hiding something from me." Serena gave Luna a knowing smile as the feline turned red as a cat can.

"Well, let's just say that Diana isn't far off either." Luna laughed as she laid down on the side of Serena as Darien walked into the room carrying Artemis.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I just heard the great news." He exclaimed as he set Artemis down at the foot of the bed and went to kiss Serena.

"Our happy family is all started now. It almost seems as if it would never get here and now it's all happening so quickly. Before you know it the ice will come and you both will take your place as King and Queen." Artemis said as he padded over to Luna and sat down next to her.

Darien and Serena looked at each and then both to Rini with knowing smiles on their faces. "Everything will be ok. I just know it. As long as we all have each other everything will be ok," Said Serena as she reached for Darien's hand.

Rini yawned and slowly opened her eyes and stared at everyone for a second before grinning a big toothless grin and smiling up at her parents.

Serena and Luna shared a glance and smiled at one another. Any regret that they had ever had of sending their daughters back to the future had faded away and they knew now more than ever that they had done the right thing.

As Serena looked from Luna to Darien she smiled as she found he was already looking at her. As he smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her she believed in her own words, that everything would be ok as long as they all had each other.

* * *

Ok you guys thank you so much for being part of this story. I think I'm going to take a while to read some old ideas that I have and make sure that I get a few chapters out and I'm able to keep up with updates before I put anything else out there but I appreciate all the reviews and all the positive feedback. I hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter.


	5. Update!

Hi guys! I know its been a long long long time. I wanted to thank you all for reviewing and following this story it means a lot. I took a lot of time off from writing but I just started a new story over on fiction press called To Lift the Darkness. My pen name over there is MissLea Its under the young adult section and is my own original piece of work. I just uploaded the first chapter tonight and would be honored if you guys could go review it and let me know what you think so far. Thank you all again. I love you all!


End file.
